High Regard
by Vaniti
Summary: "...If there is one thing the King of Games is not, is predictable." His amethyst eyes sparkled with the promise of a challenge forming. "Was I only a pawn in your game? Atemu...Is THAT why you kissed me? I'm just a game to you?"
1. Chapter 1

**High Regard**

**By:** Vaniti

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

**Synopsis:** Atemu had been acting in his old haughty and egotistical ways once time had passed and he regained a body. Done out of a seeming lack of purpose he loses the approval of someone close; someone that he realizes he does have sincere feelings for. Humility's a hard pill to swallow, but so is botching a relationship. Pharaoh x Anzu

**Edits Made:** 12/08/11

* * *

><p>:<strong>One:<strong>

It had been a bland, automatic kind of work day so far.

A steady stream of customers continuously flowed in to place their orders and occasionally request the Coke product refill. Tips had been average at best, but it was still cash she had not been in possession of earlier. Thankfully, no one had been discourteous or demeaning to her, which was always a nice bonus. So, work had been average; decent at best. That was when _he_ walked in.

And she very well knew not to be distracted by his tanned lithe build that demanded attention or the enigmatic wine gaze.

He smiled unhurriedly and her heart palpitated piercingly against her ribcage.

Call it intuition, or even paranoia, but she realized in that smile that she was in trouble. "Atemu. This is a surprise, what are you doing _here_?" Anzu made a commendable attempt at concealing her shock, which amused Atemu more so by the provoked way she annunciated her words.

"What any other respectable, paying patron would be doing at a cuisine establishment," He responded in a velvet drawl.

Halting for an instance and sweeping her deep cerulean eyes back and forth, she pressed her lips together. For now her tables had been taken care of, but she never knew where her pompous manager could be lurking in the grubby shadows.

"Atemu, please don't play your coy act with me. I don't have the time to entertain you today. I'm busy and if my manager catches me interacting with you again, that's it. I'm out the door, and I cannot afford that presently, as you are very well aware.

"Coy? Don't have time? Those are things that should never be said around me," Atemu's cat-like eyes reflected his mirth.

"And another thing; I would hardly consider Burger World to be classified as a _respectable cuisine establishment_."

"It serves food, henceforth cuisine, it is an establishment, and I am a respectable paying customer. Now if you are finished questioning the semantics of my vocabulary I would be most humbled if I could order something off of your extensive menu and served especially by you."

Anzu's lips all but disappeared in a thin, stressed line as she stared the ancient pharaoh down.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable."

"I concur; I've been standing here for a solid five minutes and have not been seated yet."

"Atemu, I can't seat you! My manager —"

"Is a pot-bellied old fool who dropped out of high school and now has an unhealthy dose of superiority because somewhere along the chain of mediocrity he bumbled his way up the fast food chain ass-backwards."

Anzu blinked in amazement. And then shook her head, not allowing him credit.

"Point taken there, but he's still my boss nonetheless. I'm going to walk away now and someone else will come by and take care of you. If you really are being serious about staying."

Atemu folded his arms over his chest causing his chains to rattle. "I will only have you."

In frustration, Anzu slapped a laminated menu down in front of him at the hostess stand.

"Somehow I don't see cheeseburgers, fries, or chili dogs in your area of choice," She raised a dark brow at him.

Atemu haughtily tilted his head up. "Then I shall take a salad."

"We don't wash the lettuce or vegetables here."

"I really don't think it's appropriate for you to tell me that."

"And the silverware doesn't always make it to the dishwasher so sometimes soaking in lukewarm water will suffice instead."

"I will settle with the plastic ones then."

"The tables aren't always even wiped down, and you can forget even asking for the soup, unless you enjoy days old gump that sits there stewing."

"Mazaki." A low and nasal voice whispered dangerously.

A thousand-legged bug of trepidation darted up her spine as she recognized the owner.

Atemu's eyes slid from Anzu to the alleged pot-bellied manager standing a few meters behind her, a pen tucked behind his ear, arms folded over his chest. Anzu gritted her teeth and was prepping herself to look at him, when Atemu quickly stepped in.

"Sir, rest assured, Miss Mazaki was only being most beguiling candid in telling me the cleanliness of your establishment. Quite frankly, it appalls me at how you're even able to pass health inspections."

"Mazaki, grab your belongings. My office."

Anzu's face scrunched up and if the ancient pharaoh didn't know any better, he read her lips producing the most obscene curse word.

* * *

><p>The blatant silence between them profoundly weighed down on their shoulders.<p>

Allowing a few more seconds to roll by, the ex-ruler chanced a glance at her out of the tail of his eye.

"I apologize about your job, Anzu." Atemu finally said after a pregnant pause.

Anzu pinned him with such a look that, Atemu could earnestly compare it to the sensation of being pinned against a bull's-eye, and having daggers tossed at your body.

The two diverse companions were walking side by side, through the thinning streets of Domino city, as the sun tucked down for the evening casting warm fingers of color.

"I would say it's all right, except well, I have absolutely no source of income." She spoke quietly, smoothly, and somehow instead of shouting it made what she was saying all the more serious.

"I offered you my most sincere condolences —"

"Atemu, if that's what you consider a sincere apology, you and I are going to have to sit down and have another long talk." She shook her head, causing her chocolate locks to muss up more so than they already were. "Another time though, another time."

"Anzu, I have money to compensate —"

"I do not want your money or your charity, Atemu." She dismissively adjusted her cream scarf around her neck. "You worked for that money just like I was working at that stupid place to save up for America."

"When one door closes another one opens."

"Please do NOT even try to get philosophical on me! Atemu, I hate to be mean, but you cost me my job. If it was a fluke accident, that'd be one thing. But after I specifically asked you to leave…I'm sorry, but it could have been prevented," Anzu sucked in air here whether to calm down or explode, Atemu did not know. But she did continue. "What's happened with you? I hate saying this; but you're just not the same anymore. When you're not playing games and winning of course it's like you're using us as pawns. I don't like it, and I can speak for everyone else, that they don't care for it as well. Anyway, enough of this. I'm going to go home. Or grab a drink. Whichever comes first."

Atemu barely skipped half a beat. "Let me at least treat you to a drink."

"No."

"No?" His amethyst eyes sparkled with the promise of a challenge forming.

Anzu's flicked her hand in exasperation. "Look at you. I'd be surprised if you didn't already cream yourself with the prospect of a challenge already. So predictable."

Atemu titled his head back and emitted a low, velvety laugh. "I do appreciate your colorful wording. And if there is one thing the King of Games is not, is predictable."

"Well, actions speak louder than words and clearly your actions are telling me otherwise. Now, if you'll humbly excuse me. I have to decide what my poison will be."

She turned her back and used her long legs to carry her away. Atemu fell into a quicker, short stride with her.

"So, where are we drowning ourselves this evening?"

The brunette barely cast him a sideways glance. "I can tell you where _I _am going."

"Come on Anzu, don't be like that," Atemu purred.

"Atemu, I'm not in the mood to deal with your superior attitude right now. I'm sorry."

Anzu had not phrased the words meanly, but it was some tiny cue in them that pulled Atemu back for a moment. This refusal had gone past a few times. When had Anzu ever really turned one of her friends down?

He cast his eyes before raising his chin and crossing his arms over his chest.

"How much money would you have made in these next few months? I will write you out a check for that amount and then some. To be candid, I can hardly see why a young woman such as yourself would have a difficult time finding employment. And may I add that it was not as though I caused a scene in your establishment. If memory serves correctly, it was you who went on a tangent regarding how health-defiant Burger World is."

At this point Anzu came to a complete stop and whirled around. Her stormy eyes were burning.

"I said it earlier, but I feel it appropriate to repeat it again. Unbelievable. I cannot believe you just said that. Atemu, seriously. I'm going. Alone. Goodbye, for now."

Without another glance Anzu quickened her pace to almost a light jog and strode in the opposite direction.

Thoughtfully, he remained in his spot frozen. Did she truly just leave him behind?

He waited for a second brooding. Atemu was not acquainted with this feeling and it made a sluggish sensation drift through his bones; he somehow felt worse. He had not meant for this situation to turn out this way. He teased Anzu so because, well…

His pride flared and told him he should not care to this extent. This was the grand scheme of life; worse could happen. People lost their jobs every day. Bluntly, this would probably be a spectacular opportunity for Anzu to find something better. She deserved better.

It was with a clouded conscious he found himself surreptitiously trailing a safe distance behind, following her steps; he would meet her at whatever place she chose to go and change her mind. He always could.

He could not bear it when she did not smile at him.

It was on that lingering thought, as he held onto it like a saving S.O.S., that he triumphantly registered she was headed to a pub entitled Johnny Malloy's.

He would wait until she was inside before joining her. He could be banal and linger back and order a drink for her. He would have a bartender deliver it to her anonymously at first; she would accept befuddled and when she drank it, it would loosen her up a bit. Then he would approach her, and charm her until she softened up. It sounded like a good plan.

What did _not_ sound like a good plan was when none other than Seto Kaiba stepped out of the foyer to the pub and waved her over.

* * *

><p>Hello! This will be a few chaptered little piece of part humor, part relationship fiction. My intentions were to make it solely a one shot; however, I discovered more potential in it, and was not satisfied chopping it to make the one-go category. Hope you enjoyed this little segment; comments, questions, and reviews are always appreciated. Have a great Thanksgiving!<p>

~Vaniti


	2. Chapter 2

**High Regard **

**By: **Vaniti

**Disclaimer: **Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>:Two:<strong>

Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba.

Seto-God-forsaken-Kaiba.

Allowing the name to slither through his mind, much like a snake with oily venom on its belly, Atemu watched with a combination of astonish and irritation.

Well, this was most certainly quite the unexpected turn of events. He had to hand it to Kaiba; the King of Games did not predict this hand being dealt to him. After shoving his initial surprise away much like unwanted food, he began to analyze what he was seeing before him. Had this meeting of Anzu and Kaiba been previously arranged? Or, had the young CEO already been there drowning away his work sorrows in an attractive glass of Bombay Sapphire and tonic? By sheer coincidence then spotted Anzu and beckoned her to join him? Atemu pursed his lips together.

He did not like this scenario at all.

Inspecting them surreptitiously he noted Anzu and Kaiba's body language. They nodded to one another and had engaged in fast paced conversation. Moments later Kaiba took a step back as if to get a better look at her, and ran his long fingers through dark strands of hair. His features twisted incredulously. He shook his head and gestured back towards the pub. Anzu made a shrugging motion with her shoulders and the two walked inside together.

Now, he _really _did not like this scenario at all. Quite frankly, detesting it would be the more appropriate fit. Feeling his chest tightening, his feet moved to take a step back. He suddenly did not want to saunter right in. He would wait, so that they were at ease, and then make his presence known.

_'And give Anzu some space and time to herself.' _His discarded the voice defiantly.

Distracting himself with safe thoughts of game strategy and new cards to add to his deck, he headed for a brisk walk south to another sports pub. He figured it would be lively enough to entertain him. Focusing solely on cheering thoughts – the familiar – he was barely conscious of himself sitting down and ordering a glass of Pinot Noir from the curvy blonde bartender. He even paid little attention to the slight eyebrow raise she gave him when she set the glass of wine in front of him. He murmured a "thank you" and became lost in watching a pool game in the corner.

"Hellllooooo there."

Now he did glance up and come back to reality at the drawled greeting, which was unquestionably directed at him. There was no mistaking it seeing how its owner stood mere feet from his stool. A girl; short, stocky, tightly curled night ringlets beamed at him.

The girl – straightforwardly, the ex-pharaoh did not know how she could possibly be twenty-one – made him think back on a conversation he and Yuugi had:

"_I do not understand the strictness of this legal consumption age business."_

_ "What's there not to understand, Other Me?"_

_ "The grave importance they put on its restriction. Does it not seem preposterously severe to you? In my day, alcohol was served at every meal. In fact…"_

_ Yuugi's violet eyes went glossy as he politely pretended to listen but was visibly not there. Finally there came the alleged pause in conversation and Yuugi blinked hard._

_"Er, well, twenty-one is twenty-one. That's just the way it is."_

_ Atemu scowled. "Hm." _

_ Thinking it was the end of their conversation, Yuugi turned to resume the ambiguous jigsaw puzzle he had been working on, when Atemu pouted and folded his arms over his chest; miraculously managing to look sexy and childish at the same time._

_ "Why not twenty, then? Or twenty-five, a rounded number? No, twenty-one. Partner, half of these gremlins we see making utter fools of themselves cannot possibly be more than twenty years of age."_

_ Yuugi shrugged and tried to fit a piece and frowned when it did not click. "Fake I.D.'s."_

_ "Fake identification?"_

_ "Would most likely be the case."_

_ "Are you telling me that these creatures would go through the hassle of obtaining a fake identification merely so they can support their drinking habit?"_

_ "It would appear that way, Other Me."_

_ "Fascinating."_

So that had been their conversation. Reflecting back on it, Atemu was most certain that the flat-chested child in front of him must have somehow got her nail-polished chipped hands on a fake identification.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but like um, aren'tcha the Game King?" She slurred leaning forward as her 22 ounce beer splashed in her mug like a golden turbulent sea.

Atemu glanced up through the blonde tendrils that fell into his eyes. "I am Atemu; Who would like to know?"

She attempted to smile brilliantly but due to her completely inebriated state, it came out more as a wobbly crawl.

"I'm Maryann."

"Charmed to meet you."

"Ohh-ho-ho, believe me. The pleasure is _all_ mine. I am such a huge fan of you, I'm like completely 'n totally obsessed. Seriously, I swear. I watch _all_ your matches I can on T.V. I even record them, so I can see you perform. I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything like that."

"No, of course not," Atemu murmured.

"An' like my boyfriend is so totally, totally jealous of you."

"Get out."

"Nooo, seriously! He's kinda silly 'cause like he's even dueled you before and you totally creamed him!"

This piqued Atemu's interest somewhat. "I have dueled him in the past?"

"Oh em gee, you have! I hope you remember him 'cause I'd be totally embarrassed if you didn't."

She laughed so fervently – the kind of boisterous chuckle that only those under the influence are capable of, because they thought everything was hilarious – and Atemu was going to inquire who the poor soul was, but stopped. Beady eyes glared at him through the darkness. The reflection was eerie, like a cat in the dark. Turquoise bowl-cut hair, thick golden-rimmed glasses, petite in stature; Insector Haga.

He got off his stool and his brittle words carried over to him.

"Trying to steal my chick now too, Other Yuugi? How low will you go?"

"Ra help me now with these divine fools," Atemu muttered under his breath before straightening up and raising his voice authoritatively, "Rest assured, Haga, I have no interest in your boyfriend over here. And for the tally, your boyfriend came onto me."

Haga all but boiled over in intoxicated rage. "You take that back, Other Yuugi. Your insults may come at me, but not Maryann! I will defend her honor if I have too! I swear it! Don't make me duel you!"

Normally "duel" would be as addictive as any illegal substance to the tri-haired man, but not today. His sullen focus was prisoner elsewhere.

"First of all, I apologize you've been too busy with your boyfriend, but my name is Atemu; as we all discovered eons ago. Not Other Yuugi, as you so articulately slurred it. Second of all, I would rather be caught naked in bed with Seto Kaiba than get into an argument over your boyfriend figure. Thirdly, if you'll excuse me, I am attempting to enjoy my beverage and the sight of you is souring it. Actually, the mere sight of you is ruining any chance of me receiving a hard-on ever again."

Haga floundered fighting to gain a sense of his bearings. Maryann just grinned and swayed completely out of it. When no words came to either of their minds, Atemu dismissively tossed some cash onto the bar. Perhaps this was karma for him instigating Anzu earlier and accidentally being part of the cause for her losing her job. Regardless, he knew he was being rude, but he had no patience presently.

He had enough of this ridiculous fiasco and felt settled enough to make another endeavor to speak with Anzu.

"Well, I thank you for that thorough waste of my time. On that note, until next time," The Pharaoh saluted. He hesitated, "And I apologize if that came out harsh."

Vaguely he heard Haga's partner gush something about how "cool" he was and Haga's indignant protest against such proclamation. How bizarre. He did feel bad about what he said, but chances are she'd be too drunk to remember.

* * *

><p>Once the mellow ribbons of fading evening warmth touched him once more, Atemu felt exposed. When he was around others, he had no problem in playing confident if not downright haughty. And he was confident. The problem was, after spending thousands of years with his soul locked away and recently regaining his memory, he had a problem.<p>

He now felt like he lacked purpose. Sure, there were duels and games for him to win. Realistically, he was quite lucky. This would be considered a dream-reality to many out there.

But Atemu was not just anyone. He did not desire to merely get by. He used to be a Pharaoh; he dedicated and lived an important lifestyle that was schedule-dictated down to the last hour. Now, he barely felt he had any true purpose. For being locked away for so long, it was a hard gulp to force down.

It was after he had trailed his musings off there that he allowed himself to absorb his location attentively. He had wandered back into Johnny Malloy's and was staring at a large black chalkboard with the daily specials written in florescent chalk. On a slightly elevated platform was the bar area. Nodding in polite acknowledgment to the hostess he climbed the steps and took a gander around.

There.

And then his heart lurched; in surprise, anger, defensiveness, he could not place his finger on it. Yet the lurch was still there nonetheless and rendered him uncomfortable.

It was not in his nature to feel this way; he should not have to experience this insufferable doubt.

Kaiba and Anzu were still together, their bar stools inclined towards one and another. They were talking, and if Atemu didn't know any better, bantering.

Intolerable.

Straightening his back, causing his chains to rattle musically, he strolled leisurely right over to them and pulled out a stool next to Anzu. The two blue-eyed, brown-haired individuals immediately ceased their conversation. Atemu observed with a pang of jealously that they did look quite the couple with their matching features. An awkward pause ensured when Anzu lifted her chin boldly.

"Atemu. Peculiar to see you here," Kaiba addressed him first.

"I was thinking the same about you, Kaiba. But it's such a delight to see you, nonetheless."

"Try to keep the sarcasm out of your voice next time and I will almost think you are being sincere."

"It wounds me that you would send such an accusation-knife at me."

"I intend to send more than just that, but perhaps another time."

"No, truly. Do please continue as you have my utmost attention now."

"Guys," Anzu made an effort to jump in.

"Then possibly you could do us all a favor a wipe your overbearing attitude off. It follows us like an always-raining cloud."

"I hadn't realized that you were affected by me. I'm flattered."

"Not myself directly, but unmistakably others, that then affect me." Kaiba halted here and nodded towards the otherwise silent girl.

"Kaiba had just offered me a job," Anzu coolly informed him finally.

"Oh, Kaiba, did, did he?" Atemu's eyes trailed over to the pompous CEO who self-importantly took a long sip from his tumbler.

"I did. Some of us offer opportunities rather than take them away."

"I'm sure you know all about that seeing how I beat you time and time again in duels."

"Watch it, _Pharaoh_. The only opportunity I see here is to allow you to make a fool of yourself."

"Hardly," Atemu smiled quite unbothered.

"No, but sincerely," Kaiba stirred the dark liquid around with an even flick of his wrist, "The past is the past. Unlike your spoiled ass, I have obligations to fulfill. I run a multi-billion company. I can give a large part of myself to the game. However, clearly my priorities are elsewhere. I'm sure you could understand."

"Fancy words for a continuous loser."

Kaiba smiled and there was only the slightest tick in his left eye to indicate he had been bothered. It hurriedly righted itself out.

"That's all you have?" Kaiba shook his head and glanced at Anzu as if they were adults in on a hiding a secret from a child.

"Of course it's all you have," He answered for Atemu. "All you have is your ridiculous games. We wasted so much time figuring who you are and now all is said and done, you have nothing. Nothing. No purpose but to waste space. And you want to criticize me for losing to you? Go ahead. Because that _is_ all you have in your corner. I'm confident the next time we face off things will be much different. Mark my words if you'd like."

Anzu gnawed on her lower lip, leaning forward in her bar stool uncomfortably. "Kaiba, I really don't think…"

Atemu tilted his head up; his eyes flashing in dark amusement. "No, need, Anzu. I can tell you enjoy this imbecile's company, so please. Do not let my mere presence influence your seesawing mind."

Now Anzu's stare narrowed. "Enough. I've had enough of this stupidity. Kaiba, thank you so much for the drink and interview. I'll be in contact with you shortly. Atemu…Well. Thanks for being your _charming_ self, I guess."

She swung her small black Coach bag over her shoulder and hastily made her exit.

* * *

><p>He left Kaiba sitting there and ran after her without question.<p>

Outside, he found his feet moving without his mind willing them to. He was aware of calling her name lowly. She took a glimpse over her shoulder as if surprised to see him and then shook her head and continued walking. If he thought he had the sensation of having an out of body experience, now he had the full swing of it. Before he could, or maybe would, stop himself he swung his arm over Anzu's shoulder and pinned her against the side of the building.

"Atemu? What are you —"

And just like that her words died; cut off as his lips enveloped hers. His hands tightened around her wrists and he pressed his body against hers. Slanting his head just a tiny bit to the left he claimed her lips again as if the first time wasn't enough. And it wasn't.

"Atemu! What are you doing -?" Then the most peculiar expression surfaced on her face.

Like a flipbook the sentiments paged through her eyes and then she shook her head.

Once, twice, and then even a third time; it was all in slow motion. Then she shoved him off in a solid push.

"No. Not like this."

Then Atemu did read something loud and clear, and it was a demon reaching in and wrapping its jagged fist around his heart.

Unmistakable pain seared through those sad, sapphire eyes.

"Anzu, I —"

He was not granted the opening to finish for the deep voice, an odd combination mixed with a squeal, sliced his words away.

"Orgy?" It was Maryann – Haga's interest – who breathed the one word out and all but foamed at the mouth.

She stood in her layers of clothing, her hands balled into enthusiastic fists. Such a prolonged gap of time passed and the two snapped out of their hazy stupor. Anzu spared her a brief, nonplussed look before shaking her head in disgust.

"Unbelievable," Atemu finally managed.

"I don't want to know," Anzu held up a hand, "Just when I thought today couldn't get any weirder, go figure, it _did_."

"Anzu —"

"I said I do _not_ want to know."

"If you sincerely think that I had previous obligations with that her or that, you're appalling mistaken."

"I didn't, just thought it was creepy, until you gave me reason to think otherwise!" Anzu shuddered visibly, "Ugh, that's just sick."

"I could Mind Crush her if that would be better for you."

"Atemu! Enough!"

He was most certain she repeated a few more "enough's" after that, but his head was groggy and spinning. He heard his superior voice again but it sounded as if underwater.

"You, leave," He pointed to Maryann here before focusing back on the brunette, "You, let's talk."

"You, don't command me around." Finally Anzu's strong resolve crumbled. There was a crack in the fortress.

The wetness crowded her eyes and she abruptly turned on her heel, tightening her scarf. As she had been doing often lately, she was running away from him.

* * *

><p>Anzu found herself alone again. At another bar.<p>

She had no intentions of drinking, really. She just appreciated the late hours and the solitude. The freedom of coming by oneself and not being obligated to have someone wait on your beck and call, and then grow salty when you had no intent of leaving right away. She found that she did order a water though. Accompanied by a tall Great Lakes Christmas Ale. She knew she should get food, to put something in her stomach, but she didn't think she could handle it. Too many overbearing thoughts were making her queasy.

She needed to be alone, for once. She had just lost her job, possibly gained a new, better one, thanks to – of all people, Seto Kaiba – and now she had been kissed by Atemu. Not only that, but an abnormally-behaving Atemu.

Ignoring a couple of college-football sweatshirt wearing guys peering in her direction, her eyes wandered listlessly to the flatscreens hanging before her. The commercials flashing consistently allowed her mind to blur…

_"That voice, who did it belong to? Oh well, I am in love with the owner now. After all, he did save my life."_

_ "Yuugi? No, it can't be. It's so much like Yuugi, yet so different…"_

_ "The spirit of the puzzle? That's who or what this is?"_

_ "I'll do anything I can to help you discover your memories. One step at a time. Let's head to the museum and check out the ancient Egypt exhibit."_

_ "I want to help him, but part of me is selfish. Part of me does not want to say goodbye."_

_ "I'll always value our friendship…"_

_ "No, please, Other Yuugi. No…Atemu. Yes, Atemu. Please don't go."_

She came back to the present and focused on an abandoned table as her past quotes regarding the ancient ruler drifted like a hammock in the breeze.

What had happened?

She had always been in love with the Other Yuugi – Atemu. She had wanted for so long to hear him candidly return her affections.

Now, for the first time he had kissed her.

She wasn't in high school any longer and of course she had been kissed plenty of times. But this was the kiss she had thought about, and then some, for an unidentifiable amount of time.

It had not felt right.

She had to rephrase that. It felt good, she wanted it. Atemu had warmed her up in a way that made her feel pounds lighter.

But it was the context and what had happened before that threw her off. It was not how she imagined it would be. Wait, again, rephrase that. Things rarely did turn out they way they were imagined. It was just the immediate, arbitrary and what had happened before, which had bothered her about it. A kiss was just a kiss; it didn't mean anything at times.

But she wanted it to mean something with Atemu.

The problem was she was beginning to wonder if he was even the same person.

And if he was what was going through his head?

She stared down at her nails that sported a natural, nude nail polish.

And that's when a terrible thought coursed through her mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter! I'd like to say something here; part of this story is intended to be humor and some of it is done through dialogue or the sarcasm in it (particularly with Atemu). I want it to be lighthearted at moments, so I hope no one takes offense :] Also, clearly it is set some years in the future. Next chapter we'll be diving into what's going on; possible grounds for a relationship, will Seto give Anzu the job, conflict between Anzu and Atemu, haphazard moments. Comments, questions, reviews are always most rewarding for me. 'Til next time!

~ Vaniti


	3. Chapter 3

**High Regard**

**By: **Vaniti

**Disclaimer: **Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

**::Three::**

She stared down at her Blackberry for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Her sky blue eyes were faraway, glossy. Her lips drawn in a tight, noncommittal line. And here it was again; _his_ name flashing up on the illuminated screen. She knew she would check it… just not at this given moment.

Her heart throbbed disobediently and seemed to stick itself squarely in her windpipe. She swallowed thickly. With effort, she dragged her brain away from the memory of him pinning her alongside the wall. The intimate curve of his lips and how his cat-like eyes appeared just as transfixed as hers were.

"Hey, hey, hello there."

The drowsy baritone voice brought her back like a slap of ice water. For the first comprehendible time, she tore her stare away from the screen of her phone, and blinked hard with the realization that her eyes stung from the lack of clearing them. Opening and closing them a couple more times, to soothe the dryness, she peered up in question.

One of the young college-students, who she had vaguely spotted across the bar, stood a mere few feet away from her.

Great. Just great. Exactly what she needed, she mentally informed her sarcastic fairy godmother. Why was it so difficult to be a woman and just got out by yourself? Why did that always warrant unwanted attention? What if she was out of town on business and married and just stopping in to eat and have a drink?

So stiffening her body language and purposefully not making eye contact to express her disinterest, she spared a glimpse the other direction.

"Hi."

"You waiting for friends or something?"

Shoot her.

"Nope."

"Oh, good. I was gonna say you've been waitin' quite some time then, right? Ha ha!" He proudly scooped his heads into his oversized hoodie.

_'Oh, nice. Beauty and brains…'_ She thought sardonically.

"Mm," She muttered noncommittally instead.

"Well, seeing as how you looked lonely an' all, I – we – thought you'd appreciate some company. My buddy Mike has been sayin' this whole time to go over and talk to her, but I was all like, nah, don't want to bug her. A girl as pretty as that must have a dude or at least friends coming to meet her…I'm Dave, by the way."

Anzu treated herself to a generous swill from her Great Lakes Christmas Ale. It was not in her nature to be mean. However, they had genuinely caught her on the most unfortunate of days. And she was absolutely not to be bothered. For a moment's worth of hesitation she contemplated creating some outlandish and horrific story to deter them. Then again, why waste her breath? Honesty was always her policy anyway…

"Look, Dave. Thanks for coming over to say hello. But I'm sorry, just had a really bad day, and I'd really appreciate some alone time…Which is what I had been doing. Have a good one." She left it conclusively so there was no room for further conversation.

He stared at her dazedly. His brow knitted together and made it his best effort to fix her with disdain.

"Have fun being such a snob."

Anzu resisted the urge to let her jaw drop incredulously. She took another sip and allowed him to storm away. Then she fixed her attention on the flat screens once more. Purposefully she ignored "Dave" and "Mike" and their resentful glares in her general direction. Classic.

Her Blackberry vibrated and the florescent screen illuminated one new text message. Yuugi.

Raising an eyebrow she accepted it to read his message.

**What happened today? Just got back from work. his highness all up in arms**

Anzu sighed and resisted a chuckle. It was almost comical if she had not been the one involved. She promptly replied.

**You wont believe it. Id prefer to talk on the phone or meet in person – long story short I lost my job, Kaiba offered me a new one, and Atemu has been acting in that WAY we've noticed recently**

She purposefully emitted the kiss and all the further implicit details. To some degree, that would come later. She did not want to speak poorly about the ex-pharaoh because that was not what she thought of him. She believed she summed his predicament best in the manner she had worded it. After all, both she and Yuugi had noticed the peculiar change in him. Which, had also linked back to her revelation before the class-acts Dave and Mike interrupted her train of reflection.

He was almost behaving similar to when he had first been released from the puzzle to some degree. More importantly, Anzu had been thinking about this a lot recently. Perhaps she was wrong. She had been known to put her foot in her mouth on more than one occasion. Yet, she couldn't help but feel some of this acting out was due to lack of purpose. Atemu thrived being a leader and to dedicating himself to a cause. Now, it seemed he did not have one besides the occasional duel tournaments.

One new message from Yuugi.

**Holy… **

Was all it read before another message arrived from the shorter man.

**Beat from work today but you free tomorrow? or feel free to call if youd like **

She texted her reply.

**well, seeing how Im jobless now yeah, Id say that really clears up my schedule. Whenevers good for you**

Technically, she'd still need to get her dance practice in and speak with Kaiba about starting her new position, but that was easily worked around.

**any time after 5 would be great. im sorry Anzu about everything **

She finished the rest of her beer and summoned the bartender over for her bill after agreeing to meet Yuugi sometime after five. As for her, she really needed to get home. It had been too long of a day and hanging out in a bar with slightly impaired judgment alone probably wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

><p>She was awoken the next morning from a phone call from Kaiba.<p>

Now, Anzu had to admit she was mildly guilty when it came to ignoring too early phone calls unless it was from family or immediate friends. And she did not particularly feel like hearing from him so early – she chanced a glance at her clock 9:01 – but figured it was best she responded seeing as how he was offering her a job.

"Hello?" She answered on the fifth ring.

She covered the receiver and cleared her throat trying to work out some of the gravel from disuse.

"Did I wake you?" Kaiba's low and impatient voice inquired.

Before she could either confirm or deny, he continued, "Sleeping in like this will not fly for this job, you know."

Nine a.m. was considered _sleeping in_ to him? On a Friday morning that she clearly had no work or school? A bit absurd. Not to mention, she was in dire need of a glass of water, preferably two.

"I wasn't sleeping in. And good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Likewise." Contempt dripped from his tone. "When would be a good time for you to interview?"

She nearly agreeably said anytime today or tomorrow, but stopped herself. She did not want to appear too spineless and incapable of making a precise decision to the young CEO.

"Would noonish work?"

"Perfect."

"Kaiba Corp?"

"Naturally."

"Who will be interviewing me?"

"What that purposefully a dense question, or were you making a joke?"

_'Ughhhh.'_

This halted Anzu and she sprang up in her bed. While Kaiba had offered her the job, for some reason, it had not dawned on her brown noggin that he would be the one to specifically interview her.

"And what exactly is the position I'm interviewing for again?"

"I have an opening for a lab specialist. As I was explaining to you yesterday evening, before we were interrupted by the _Pharaoh, _your duties will be simple. You will record results of certain products we're testing to launch. Much of the position just requires basic recording and keeping track of our different polls and other assorted duties."

"Uh, okay, great. Thank you again for the opportunity, Kaiba."

"See you at noon."

He hung up without further delay and Anzu absently fiddled with her Blackberry. Momentarily, she wondered how this interview would go down. Surely, Kaiba could just give her the position, couldn't he? Or, was he so by the book he would make her interview as a formality in honor of protocol? It was most likely the later.

Realizing the next couple hours would pass by more quickly, and she should prepare, she stretched and climbed out of the safe haven of her down-comforter bed. Before heading downstairs to fix breakfast and get something to drink, she sent a text to Yuugi. Of course, informing him that they were still on for tonight and then about her interview.

Later that morning, as she was picking out a basic black suit, figuring classic would probably fly best with Kaiba, Yuugi got back to her. He cheerily stated that he was looking forward to seeing her and the best of luck for her interview, not that she needed it. She smiled at the comfort of having her longtime friend's easy and encouraging support as she selected a sterling watch, rather than her usual bangle bracelets.

She turned back to her closet to search for a closed-toe pair of shoes. Perhaps it was seeing a couple pairs of the bigger platform shoes she used to wear, but unwillingly her memory drifted softly back to the time she and Atemu had gone on a "date" while he was still referred to as Other Yuugi.

She exhaled and tried not to think about how much had changed over the years. More so, she knew she could not let herself dwell on Atemu for another reason. The vivid recollection of the kiss would take center stage. It was there playing in the backstage of her mind. How could she forget it? Purposefully, she blocked out just how he had pinned her against the brick wall and made a display of his sentiments to her. Why had he done it?

Through all the show, was it because he did possess sincere feelings for her?

But not only that, then there was her unease for his change in attitude. She could not, would not, think on that now.

At least not until after her interview.

Now she had to focus on proving to Kaiba she was a good and reliable worker, so she could continue a steady income that would take her to America.

She had to get her priorities straight, no matter how much it killed her.

* * *

><p>"Well? Good news, bad news? At least don't leave me in the dark with <em>that <em>part," Were the first words out of Yuugi's mouth when she met him for Happy Hour.

It was around 5:30 and they had agreed to meet at a casual Irish Pub called Brubaker's, which was known for reasonably priced food and a pretty sweet Happy Hour. It had made her burst out in a peel of laughter when Yuugi informed her that he desperately needed it as well, and then the additional worry over her did not help matters either.

"Good. You know Kaiba. It all has to be by the book. I swear Yuugi, I almost lost it by the formal way he was interrogating me. Such a stiff." Briefly Anzu swooped to draw Yuugi in a hug.

She fleetingly recollected on Kaiba's straight face as he folded his hands over his questionnaire.

_"What would you consider to be your best qualities? Are you an honest worker? Name a time you faced a personal challenge in the work field…"_

The two friends headed in and chose a seat at the faux marble-topped bar closer to the door.

"Well, yeah. But that's great he still offered it to you, I guess. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"A Saturday?" Yuugi's lilac orbs reflected his question.

"Hey, you work at your game shop on Saturdays, too."

"True. For some reason I was just expecting a Monday through Friday job with him, who knows. But hey, good for you. I'm happy to hear that."

Anzu graced him with a bright smile. Shortly after they ordered their respective drinks and requested menu's, Yuugi dropped a bit of a shock on her.

"By the way…This is from Atemu. He, uh, wanted me to give it to you." Yuugi uncomfortably handed over a crisp white envelope with a golden crest sealing it together.

How devastatingly Atemu-like. Anzu feebly smiled and accepted it with a nod. She hoped it did not display on her face the boiling curiosity she felt inside. After she had ignored his one phone call and couple texts last night, she had not heard from him since. Clearly he had been preoccupied with whatever this was, and respecting her space and desire not to talk to him.

"Ha, yeah, speaking of…" Anzu reluctantly launched into her rendition of yesterday's events.

Starting from Atemu's entrance at Burger World, to the talk afterwards, Johnny Malloy's…everything. Well, everything except the kiss. For some reason, Anzu kept that tucked away in her heart, not wanting to disclose that. Yuugi's crush on her had long passed, but it was just talking about a common friend intimately that she did not feel comfortable with. Especially because her own feelings were stuck in such a state of whirlwind.

It was difficult on her. She had deep feelings for the ex-pharaoh. But in all her fantasies, the way he had kissed her, or even expressed interest, were not even close to what she had hoped for. She was not a silly little high school girl anymore. Meaning, she knew by now, things in life did not always go as planned. Yet, this was something completely disappointing and bewildering altogether.

And the whole retelling Yuugi remained silent, politely nodding at the appropriate points or widening his eyes to express disbelief at others.

When she had finished, Yuugi set down his Budlight draft and laced his fingers together.

"I think I don't have to state the obvious here. I felt like fighting to keep my jaw drop the whole time. Geez, Anzu."

"Tell me about it."

"And, I'm sorry…that bit about Haga? Or, Haga's girlfriend? _What_?"

Anzu shook her head. "I don't know what kind of trouble Atemu gets himself into when he's by himself."

Yuugi took a glimpse down at the edging on the bar counter and drummed his fingers.

"Sometimes I think when he was given the option he should have chosen to pass on." He said the words so gently, reluctantly, that it shocked Anzu even more that he had said them.

But she found himself defensively wrapping her hands around the skinny stem of her elegant martini glass.

"Me, too," she quietly admitted.

Neither of them spoke as if profoundly guilty by their confessions.

"He hasn't been himself," Anzu felt the obligation to explain.

Yuugi laughed ruefully. A faraway glaze took over his eyes. "Don't I know it."

"D'you…" Anzu trailed off, her nature prone to fixing problems regarding her friends kicking in gear, "Think there's anything we can do?"

Yuugi considered this. "Like what, have an intervention? Sit him down and say 'Atemu, we all care about you and think you have a problem…'. He'd totally turn the whole thing into a big joke."

"I wasn't thinking to that degree, really. Just something. And I do think we should talk to him."

"You're probably right about that. It's just the actual act that I dread. I can see it —"

At that moment, the strategically placed televisions in Brubaker's flashed and carried out a monotone bleep. A "This Just In" message stamped to the bottom of the screen materialized. Without ado, an attractive African-American, woman most likely in her twenty's, appeared on the screen with a microphone. Behind her, stood none other than Seto Kaiba, looking important behind a podium.

Instantly Anzu and Yuugi traded incredulous glances.

"What in the..." Anzu trailed off as Yuugi glued his eyes to the screen in impatience.

The woman reporter was talking about this revelation just disclosed by none other than the president of Kaiba Corporation who was here with her.

"And according to Mr. Kaiba he has decided to hold another duel tournament! Is this information accurate, sir?"

Kaiba smirked and somehow made a spectacle of nodding his head. "It is. I have decided after a couple year hiatus to host another duel tournament. New rules, new environment, but the intense competitive nature of dueling will remain the same. This time I personally will not be competing neither will the _self-pronounced_ King of Games," Kaiba placed coveted disdain to indicate his sarcasm on the title, "Atemu. There will be two finalists who will face off in a duel against myself, the president of Kaiba Corporation, and Atemu."

Anzu felt her jaw go slack. Yuugi merely fidgeted in his seat beside her.

"Amazing! And when will the extensive rules and regulations be released?"

"Tomorrow. At five 'o clock. I will make a public announcement. I will say this to all duelists interested; be sure to update your decks and be absolutely prepared to compete. The tournament will officially start in one week from now."

"Thank you for taking the time to interview with us, Mr. Kaiba. Now, I have to ask…"

The reporter launched into formality questions, but Anzu was no longer listening. She wheeled around in her bar stool to face the tri-haired man.

"Did you know about this?"

Yuugi silently swirled his beer around in its frosted glass. Anzu's clear blue gaze narrowed.

"You did. How long have they been planning this?"

Although it did not _personally_ affect her, Anzu felt a silly twinge of jealousy at being left out. After all, pertaining to Atemu and Kaiba, she had just seen both of them yesterday bickering. Even with Kaiba offering her a job, he had not mentioned anything about hosting a new tournament. At least Atemu would have let her in on it…

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I guess it's been in the works for a little while now. Honestly though, Atemu definitely mentioned it was going down only a few days ago."

When Anzu remained silent Yuugi peered at her worried.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, you know? Just another tournament…"

Anzu blew a breath out through her nose. "You're right, Yuugi. I'm just acting unreasonable. So, about the tournament…Are you going to compete?"

Slipping into autopilot for the conversation, Anzu struggled to keep her thoughts on what Yuugi was telling her. It was not easy. Truthfully, she was preoccupied on another matter.

Sensing her resolve weaken, a soft voice informed her that perhaps tonight she would finally get back to Atemu. For more reasons than one. She had plenty of time to cool off, but she could not be at ease until she actually spoke to him.

For what it was worth it weighed on her not being open or close with him.

So when Yuugi excused himself to the restroom, Anzu found herself distantly pulling out her phone and typing a concise message to him.

**Are you free at all tonight?**

* * *

><p>Her heart lurched against her ribcage when her eyes fell on him.<p>

Despite the remnants of her irritation from what occurred and her distress for his recent demeanor, she could not ignore what the sight of him did to her.

He reminded her of so long ago when he was searching for his memories and was desperate to find out even his name.

It was evening and dark out now with the street lights providing a quaint source of light in addition to the chiseled stars. His back rested against a random lamppost and his head was angled in the opposite direction observing the clear sky. Simply dressed in skinny dark denim jeans and a black leather jacket, the blonde from his bangs set a stark contrast, especially against his tanned skin.

After Yuugi and her had finished up a couple hours later, she had confessed to him that she was considering seeing Atemu. Yuugi had encouraged it and it almost made Anzu wonder what Atemu had said to him. Needless to say, the ancient ruler had agreed to meet her in an hour. She had waited at Brubaker's until then reassuring Yuugi that she would be okay by herself. The ex-pharaoh had also warned her that he only had a couple minutes though. Whatever the reason, at least she would be given the chance to solve some of this now.

She approached him cautiously. Hearing her footsteps, Atemu glanced up in her direction and smiled.

"Hey," Anzu heard herself whisper.

"Hello, there." Atemu paused and continued without delay, "I wanted to apologize once more for yesterday."

Anzu shook her head and switched the topic of conversation. Go figure. Despite all her initial musings she did not feel she could address it now she was faced with him.

"When did this whole tournament come about? You and Kaiba were just down each other's throats, if my memory serves correctly," she said instead.

Atemu blinked and smiled once again. "I'm overwhelmed at the attention you pay to detail. Yes, but you're correct, Anzu. However, just because we do not see eye to eye does not mean that Kaiba and I do not recognize each other as prominent duelists. In fact, that's why I have to cut our time short this evening regretfully. We still have to work out a few official details."

The two fell quiet.

"I was going to tell you." Atemu's cat-like amethyst eyes focused absently on something beyond her head.

"When? After I heard about this on national television?"

"No, yesterday. When I came in to see you at work. That was when Kaiba and I formally agreed to host the tournament without competing in it."

This silenced her. She had a lot to say, but needed to gather her wording. The warm dulling of alcohol did not help her astuteness, clearly.

Nonetheless, she did not receive the opening when he abruptly changed the topic.

"Did Yuugi deliver the envelope like I requested?"

"Yes."

"Did you see what was inside?"

"No."

Atemu smiled enigmatically. "I expected as much."

Anzu folded her arms over her chest guiltily.

Well, she was a bit out of sorts with the surreptitious blow she had been delivered. Still, she most likely should have at least opened it. She opened her mouth to at least try to patch that up when the ex-pharaoh interjected.

"That's all right. I know you will eventually," he assured her with a low velvety purr.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck at the sexy tone he had adapted. She risked a glimpse at him through her lashes. Her breath caught.

"Let's forget about it presently. Unfortunately, I have to make my departure. Besides, we have Saturday to look forward to now. And I do hope you'll be there." He winked and unexpectedly turned on his heel to leave. Without looking back, he raised his hand in parting.

"After all, I need you beside me."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello readers! So sorry about the wait. Happy March, by the way! I hope you enjoyed this next installment of "High Regard". A bit of a padding chapter. How are you feeling about this? Like it, dislike it, recommendations, opinions? Let's see what happens next time on this ambiguous rollercoaster, right? Until next time, most sincerely yours —

~ Vaniti


	4. Chapter 4

**High Regard**  
><strong>By:<strong> Vaniti  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>::Four::<strong>

"Happy Hump Day!" Anzu all but sang as she darted past her new employer.

The young CEO, Seto Kaiba, stared at her incredulously. He was dressed impeccably in a black pinstripe suit complete with a navy tie.

"Yes. A pleasant Wednesday to you as well, Mazaki. It would be going better for me if my newest employee could at least _practice_ pretenses of formality while at work."

Anzu found the self-restraint to hold back her laughter when she observed his slight eye roll. Her delight was subdued at his next words though.

"The Pharaoh has seemed distracted."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Might you shed any light on the reason why?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me."

"I was merely projecting an observation."

"I see. And I'm merely stating that I still don't know why you're asking me."

"I surveyed as much. I'll ask you one more time."

"I don't know," she said flippantly.

"And might I be so bold as to suggest you attempt to fix whatever is distracting him? My tournament is a slight three days away."

"Atemu doesn't let distractions affect him in the dueling arena."

"Hmm," his low voice purred out disdainfully, "I would think it would depend on the strength of the distraction. In any case, I must be on my way. I have too much to do to fall behind."

"Of course." Anzu was proud of herself for keeping the mockery out of her tone. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"There is work to be done." He repeated solidly without glancing over his shoulder and made his departure.

Anzu pursed her lips together and waited a few moments to make sure Kaiba had truly left. Satisfied at the lapse of time, she retrieved her phone from her pocket. Hesitating for the briefest of moments she decided to send an impulsive text to Atemu...

* * *

><p>"<em>While I'm flattered that you want to see me, I don't have time to see you, Anzu…"<em>

That was what his reply had said. She had spent the rest of the day unfocused and nursing wounded feelings.

To be honest, Anzu had not expected this. Especially not after his previous desires to see her. Then his…well, kiss, on top of it. At the very least, she would have imagined a slightly warmer response. But that was all he had "graced" her with.

And she had not opened the envelope he had given her yet. She did not know why. Anzu merely sensed or felt it was not time to discover its contents. Now she had the urge to because it might shed some light on Atemu's aloof demeanor. She certainly was not supposing that Atemu should wait on her or be exceptionally agreeable.

She had just hoped they could go back to being the tight-bonded friends they had been before.

This distraction had come at an inopportune time because she was still in the process of learning her new job. The last thing Anzu needed was to get fired so rapidly. Not to mention having Kaiba think he wasted his time in helping her out on top of it.

She said her goodbye's to the young head of the company vaguely noting his grumble in answer, and headed home.

Numbly, she got to her residence and paced a bit aimlessly. She checked her email after pouring herself a glass of iced tea. Feeling stuffy she opened her bedroom window a crack. The sun was partially out, but half-concealed in navy clouds. There was no breeze which led Anzu to believe a possible thunderstorm was on its way.

It was on these idle actions and reflections that she faced her concerns.

The King of Games was most unquestionably playing a game with her.

While she was no expert, and preferred the honest route, she would try her hand at it as well. She would not open the envelope to see what its fillings were. It was probably what he wanted. And she would refuse to allow his blatant attempt, at a shut-down game, get to her. Anzu had not replied back yet, but now she felt ready to.

**It's a good thing you are not officially competing this Saturday in the tournament. I know this time Kaiba would have the upper hand.**

She did not formulate a response to his former rejection. She felt it appropriate to send the hazy message to surreptitiously chip at his ego. With the way he had been behaving recently, she knew with all the regard Atemu held for himself, he would not take kindly to criticism concerning his skills.

After all, the game was all he had.

* * *

><p>At random chilled teardrops of rain splattered against his tanned face.<p>

The sun was blanketed behind a swelling of dark clouds and the telling grumble of thunder complained. The air was still rather warm and so Atemu had taken his navy jacket off and tied it behind, as he often did in the past when dueling. It billowed faintly like a cape although there was little breeze.

His enigmatic eyes were contemplative and held hints of amusement which warmed their deep color.

He returned his modern world device of communications back into his jean pocket. A peculiar and uncomfortable strumming vibrated with repetition in his chest. It was a sentiment that he considered much close to regret. Yet, there was something else. He believed it to be pain.

By Ra, of course in all his blood he desired to see Anzu.

It was his pride that prevented himself from doing so.

By instinct, he could not tolerate something, or someone, gaining the advantage over him. Worse yet, it was not in him to be conventional.

However, now it caused him grave discomfort to shun her and take the initiative to be away from her.

It was his indifferent response to her earlier that had got him thinking. Now he found himself mulling over his actions, his purpose.

He had been out here for quite some time now.

His train of thought was leading him in a rather different direction.

A direction that would take him someplace that was the exact opposite of Domino City.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

A bleared-eyed Anzu made it her effort to send Kaiba the frostiest of stares as she took a long swill out of her can of sugarfree Red Bull. It was six o' clock in the morning. No, it was not the end of the world, per se. But seeing as how the young CEO had called her at ten 'o clock the night before, while she had been out with the gang, coolly informing her that he expected her to be at work the next day at six a.m., was a different story. And to get ready and hustle all the way across town to the Kaiba Mansion was early!  
>Since she generally liked to stay positive, she would conclude by saying this was not technically for her official position. Kaiba had dropped the bomb on her last minute she would be helping with the tournament. It was not that she minded, but she would have liked a tiny bit of notice in advance.<p>

Kaiba now idly acknowledged her. He glanced down at his Rolex watch and then back at her.

"It's two minutes past six. You're late."

"Thanks. And you're as charming as ever."

"I hardly think your sarcasm is appropriate language to communicate to your boss with."

"And I hardly consider tournament business on a Saturday morning work related."

Kaiba skewered her while simultaneously dropping a mountain of pamphlets into her arms.

"Learn the information on here. Pass them out. You're to moderate the flow of traffic and answer questions."

"Yes, sir."

"About the sarcasm —"

"There was none. You're my boss. Since when is addressing one's boss as 'sir' sarcastic?"

"Just keep it as Kaiba, fair?"

"Yes, Mr. CEO," Anzu agreed gleefully.

Kaiba's chilly stab of a glare remained as he promptly adjusted his tie.

"Behave yourself. We'll be leaving in an hour for breakfast to meet Atemu, and then heading out for the tournament after that."

The breakfast statement sobered Anzu's mood somewhat. Breakfast with Atemu? Another bomb dropped on her. There was no way this shared breakfast between them, and whoever else, would be comfortable. For her own delicate reasons with Atemu…Well, that was enough cause for disquiet.

Being as swift as ever, Kaiba folded his arms over his chest, while keeping his stare glued on her.

"It's none of my business. But if you are to start something with the pharaoh today…consider yourself without a job."

Her initial instincts kicked in and her temper soared. "It's **not** any of your business. And pin this on me? Ridiculous. Besides, I can't help but feel there's something you know that I don't. What's with the references to Atemu and myself?"

Kaiba momentarily shut his eyes. He held up his right hand frigidly. "Perhaps coincidence, Mazaki. I am observant; a gift I take pride in. Just don't initiate any trouble." The Persian-eyed CEO did not bother to say any more as he strode from the room and allowed the elevator to remove him from her premise.

Anzu's blood was still boiling. She was still hot-tempered long after the telltale "ding" of the elevator indicating Kaiba's departure.

Truthfully, what upset her was not so much Kaiba's temperament or words. It was the fact the King of Games was obviously including her or insinuating her enough to be a concern to Kaiba. In what terms she had no clue. All she could say was that over a week ago, she had thought they had been friends. Yes, he had his arrogance about him, but they had all permitted that to slide. He was an ex-pharaoh and perhaps dealing with the contemporary world in the best way he could.

But what had abruptly changed? Had there been a breaking point? And why her, of all people, was being targeted? Or, at the very least, dragged into it.

She attempted to the best of her ability to read over the basic information Kaiba had provided to her, but her brain was a muddled concoction. Before she knew it, an hour had snuck up on her and she was scrambling to get to the front of the mansion. She did not want to deal with the "late" speech a second time that day. Anzu was just tucking her pamphlets into her tote for safe keeping when she froze in her tracks.

And there he was.

The perfect picture of comfortable elegance. He lounged back in a cinnamon recliner his face tilted ever so slightly; his eyes focused lazily on something in the distance. Dressed with his classic and unique sense of fashion, Anzu noted the added gold jewelry making him appear more pharaoh-esque.

She had not made much noise so she was surprised when he glanced up the moment she entered the room. His face was a faultless blank before a velvety smile spilled over his lips.

"Good Morning."

"Morning," she replied carefully.

"You look radiant."

"You look composed."

"I thank you, I believe."

Anzu wanted to say something else but her tongue refused to cooperate. Why were words so difficult to retrieve? She clenched and unclenched her hands into little balls. She did not have to worry then because Atemu spoke instead.

"How are you liking your employment with Kaiba thus far?"

"It's actually great so far. Beats waiting on ungrateful customers."

Atemu's eyes were far-away again as he absentmindedly stirred his black coffee.

"I'm pleased it's accommodating for you in the meantime. With hope, you'll be on the stage performing before you know it."

Anzu's heart shuddered and she folded her arms over her chest protectively. She could not take this. Not a moment longer without confronting the white elephant in the room.

"What gives. Now you're suddenly concerned with trite things about my job to my future? Yet you can't even get back to me during the week. Not even spare a damn little second to see me. Now you want to talk? Now that you have nothing better to do?"

Just the tiniest hint of his loss of composure began to crack through. Atemu set down his cup of coffee and stood to his feet.

"Anzu, I sincerely hope you didn't think I was ignoring you."

"Don't phrase it so condescendingly! Let's just knock it off with the dancing around shadows here, okay? Enough with your games. If you think for one minute I don't know what's going on here, I do. We all do, Atemu."

"What are you attempting to imply here?" Atemu's tenor was arctic and dead.

"I'm not implying. I'm telling you. Ever since you chose not to pass on you have not been yourself. And I know why."

"So you do?" Now his voice melted into indulgent contempt.

Anzu did not allow his self-defense mechanisms to deter her.

"Yes. You're insecure. Beneath your appearance and show and arrogance, you don' t know where you fit in this world. And it's okay. How can you? You're an ancient pharaoh who after thousands of years has been given his body back, and is now coping with modern society."

Atemu did not respond immediately. Only for the fact that Anzu knew him so well, she realized exactly what that meant. She had finally struck a heavy cord with him. And she had been so dead-on with her estimation that it shook him.

It was fleeting because the Game King retreated to a familiar tactic.

"While I'm flattered you're sharing what you've learned in your psychology class with me, I can assure you that your cause for concern is unnecessary. After being locked away in a puzzle for thousands of years, I believe I can handle myself in adapting to any environment."

"Then why the mental games? Why? I truly **know** you're not that sadistic. And that's exactly what this is. You're playing games to keep from exposing yourself." Anzu didn't realize her voice had been growing in volume until it echoed off the towering walls of the foyer.

Atemu took a step towards her mirroring her earlier actions of clenching his fists. His gaze was burning, smoldering. And Anzu saw it. The ghost of pain peeking behind his proud stare. However, before he opened his mouth another, cool voice interrupted them.

"What in the world is all the commotion in here? I could hear the racket all the way from the other side of the mansion. If you primates are done making a fiasco we have a tournament to launch." Kaiba stepped into view with the newest version of a Duel Disk convulsing on his forearm.

Anzu's shoulders slumped at the untimely disruption and Atemu slipped into amused defense mode.

"Oh, calm yourself, Kaiba. Surely playful banter could not have been too boisterous. Perhaps you're merely getting old."

Kaiba arched an eyebrow as a male employee rushed in and assisted Atemu with his own Duel Disk.

"Well, well. You're a fine one to talk in terms of age."

Atemu smirked with mirth as he made the final adjustments to his Duel Disk. Anzu fidgeted in discomfort and overheat still flushing her from the previous argument. There was not another chance to say any more for Kaiba's butler was already opening the double-plated doors of the Kaiba Mansion.

"And I do believe that's our cue. Shall we?" Kaiba made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

And unknowingly leaving their can of worms open Kaiba, Atemu and Anzu started their expedition to the tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I love to hear from you :] What do you all think? Next time, tournament shenanigans and can Anzu and Atemu get a private moment alone? And then what? Most sincerely yours —  
>Vaniti<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**High Regard **

**By:** Vaniti

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>::Five::<strong>

"Over my dead body are we picking up that mutt or _any_ of the nerd herd," Kaiba growled from across the limousine.

"Come now, Kaiba. Don't be so unreasonable. Not everyone is as affluent as yourself. They don't have the means of commute to arrive in a timely manner," Atemu persuaded while flipping through his deck.

"What stuns me is you're still stuck on those elementary school-esque names," Anzu muttered.

Kaiba glared at them both and crossed one long leg over the other.

"There are buses. They have legs. And please don't tell me that not _one_ of them owns a car."

"You have a limo. You are rich. Please don't tell me you can't humble yourself and pick them up. Besides, they're all at Jounouchi's place anyway," Anzu said.

Mokuba, who had joined before they left, watched them all argue with jollity in his eyes. He peered at his older brother and grinned.

"Aw, c'mon, bro. They're right. Don't be such a stiff."

Kaiba clenched his jaw in frustration and Atemu let out a low chuckle.

"I hate to be the one to say it's too late for that, however…"

"That'll be quite enough out of you, _Pharaoh_," Kaiba motioned for his driver to lower the divider to speak with him, "Vance, there's been a slight deviation from our initial destination…"

His voice faded into the background as Anzu became distracted once more. She was trying her hardest to avoid Atemu. Which was difficult seeing as how they were confined in the close quarters of a limo. While the ancient pharaoh appeared rather at ease Anzu had to wonder if it was part of his carefully implemented façade. She leaned towards that seeing how ruffled his feathers had been when she had confronted him.

She still could not believe she had done that.

Thinking what she would say to him if ever given the chance, or gathered her courage, was different. By different, she meant by actually saying it.

It was as though all her pent up frustrations had reached their peak. No longer was she capable of holding them in. And it was not to be cruel or to her satisfaction that it had come to that. However, something more important was at stake.

Bringing Atemu back to reality by having him confront his inner demons was the most important.

She had not realized she had been glimpsing up at him when suddenly his enigmatic amethyst eyes met hers.

Anzu let out a soft gasp and immediately looked away.

_'Stupid.'_

Why did she do that? Why did it matter that they made eye-contact?

A twisting clutch on her heart caused the invisible hand around her neck to tighten. What had happened to their relationship?

Anzu had never imagined a day where she would be walking on eggshells around the King of Games. Not from her previous feelings of adoration for him but because she did not know where they rested as friends.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll do whatever it takes."<em>

_ "…Lay here and die in your arms."_

Anzu had dozed off and was abruptly woken by the whoops and cheers of the rest of the gang lunging into the limousine. What had she been dreaming? In a groggy state she struggled to think where she had heard the voice. It was clear it was no one there; the faraway voice in her dream was too pained and protective. She looked around and pushed her brown locks out of her face. Her friends were greeting her enthusiastically, and she forced her mouth to cooperate to form the appropriate responses. She also noted Kaiba's look of evident displeasure, which cheered her up a bit.

"**This** is fair? Even if I make it through the tournament I have to be up against you _two_? What kind of sick plot is that?" Jounouchi's loud voice complained.

"Are you saying you're not qualified to be on our level? Well don't waste our time then, third-rate duelist," Kaiba retorted icily.

"Did I mention yet how's it been so nice **not** to be in your charming presence every day at school anymore?"

The rest of them – Yuugi, Honda, Mokuba and Shizuka – chuckled appreciatively at their long-term banter.

"Hey, let's get this party started!" Mokuba hooted pulling out a bottle of Johnny Walker Red from one of the wells in the limo.

"Sounds good to me!" Honda agreed.

"Mokuba! Put that back this instant," Kaiba growled making a pass to pry the whiskey bottle from his little brother's hands.

"Hey, hey I'm not dueling! Neither is Honda."

Indignant Kaiba skewered both Anzu and Atemu with a stare that quite possibly could freeze hell over.

"This is where your bright _ideas_ get us. Congratulations."

"Your stiff personality is uninspiring to everyone who wishes to duel. Relax," Atemu idly chastised.

"I can see exactly what kind of ruler you used to be. It's a gift you are no longer."

"Don't you remember, Kaiba-kun?" Atemu smoothly purred.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and determinedly looked out the window clearly indicating that he no longer wished to be part of the conversation.

Forgetting the present situation Anzu found herself laughing any way. This time Atemu met her eyes and something unspoken passed between them. Anzu wondered if he was angry with her and merely covering it up for the moment.

With Atemu, who ever really knew what he was thinking?

* * *

><p>Arriving on scene had been a bit overwhelming.<p>

After all, not only did they have the legendary King of Games and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation with them with but Yuugi and Jounouchi as well. Instantly they were surrounded by the press and flashing cameras and cheering duelists and spectators all in anticipation. To delay them even further, Atemu stopped to sign autographs and pose for pictures. It was Kaiba to finally tear the ancient ruler away from the center of the spotlight.

"Of all the vain attention-seeking endeavors…" Kaiba muttered under his breath while Atemu still gleefully waved to the crowds.

After having their bodyguards usher them into their private room at the Hilton hotel Kaiba gave specific instructions for everyone. The duelists, Yuugi and Jounouchi, were to leave to go register. Honda and Shizuka could go with them to watch. Atemu and Kaiba would be in their own room watching the duels unfold live on a multi-screen television. And Anzu and Mokuba were to regulate. Well, more so Mokuba was doing the regulating, and Anzu was to walk around and attend to questions and answer calls on a walkie-talkie she would be receiving.

Without hanging around much longer the group split to their respective tasks. Kaiba became distracted when a few of his paid game officials were ushered in the room to work out a few quirks in the playing field routes. Anzu realized that this action left her essentially alone with Atemu. She contemplated slipping out to start walking around the crowds, but decided against it. If she did not say something it would bother her all day.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like that. I hope you know why I did it though." Her usual cheery voice sounded quiet and subdued.

Atemu regarded her critically.

"That's an interesting form of an apology."

Anzu opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"Well, there's rather nothing you have to be sorry for. Although it does concern me why you're conjuring these elaborate plots in your head…"

"Conjuring? I might not be exactly right but there's something going on with you. And to pretend there's not is just being delusional. Atemu, I guess I don't want to talk to you until you're honest with not only yourself but me." Her heart caught in her chest but she felt she was saying the right thing.

Atemu continued to regard her except now obvious mirth colored his features.

"Have you ever considered going into the business of writing Hallmark cards?"

Anzu felt the heat stab her face and she knew she had to get out of their presidential suite. She could already hear Kaiba lecturing her if she started anything with Atemu now even if it was justified.

"Good luck tonight, Atemu." She abruptly turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Kaiba caught her eye and held up his finger as if to indicate he'd still need to talk to her in a moment, but she ignored him. She kept going and softly shut the door behind her. There was no need to storm out or slam the door to create a scene.

Anzu had trekked half way down the hallway when a warm hand gently wrapped around her bicep and tugged her back. Her heart jumping she turned around and was half-surprised to see Atemu. She stared at him questioningly and sadly. His ancient eyes were overwhelming and there was a certain misery embedded deep within them. His mouth drew in a straight line.

"I have something I need to tell you." His deep voice was lower and barely above a whisper.

Anzu heard herself whispering back in inquiry. Silence crept around them like a thousand-legged crawler before Atemu dropped the bomb on her.

"This is to be my last night in Domino."

"What do…you…mean? Your last night in Domino?" The invisible noose strangled her as if declaring her death sentence.

Atemu nodded at her solemnly. And as if he just grasped he was holding her arm he released his hold.

"After the tournament tonight I am returning to Egypt. There I am to surrender my soul and pass on like initially intended."

"You're…leaving?" All too suddenly nothing was making sense. First they had not spoken in a week and then there was their sore "confrontation". And now this? While he was communicating to her evenly she could not wrap her mind around it.

"Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"…Anzu. I will not be."

"But…but…"

"Besides, as you pointed out, an ancient pharaoh has no purpose in a modern day world. And above all…you were correct. My behavior has been atrocious and uncalled for. I do not know who I am now, and what I am to do. Even though I rediscovered my name and my memories, it does matter in this world. I spent my entire existence ruling and then commanding duel monsters. More than enough lifetimes. It is time to accept my end."

All the carefully constructed pieces of his defense were lowered. He spoke to her in quiet sincerity. Anzu fleetingly wondered if even Yuugi knew about Atemu's shocking decision. This was everything she had assumed was mentally going on with him, so it should not have been such a blow to her. But she had never anticipated him taking the initiative to pass on.

"But what if we all try to help you find a new place here? You've been keeping all this in without confiding in anyone. What if you learned to open up? And we found you a new purpose in this world?" Anzu was ever the optimist.

"It doesn't make a difference. I'll be gone one way or another."

Anger replaced Anzu's profound sorrow. Tears of agony and passion burned her crystal eyes.

"So you decide to leave? Without telling anyone? And meanwhile the whole week leading up to it you ignore me?"

Atemu observed her forlornly.

"I believed it to be best that way."

"For who?" she challenged.

"Perhaps us both."

"Shouldn't you have at least let me have a say in that?"

Atemu smiled but it was not genuine; it was with dark irony.

"I did."

When Anzu stared at him in puzzlement he made a loose gesture with his hand.

"I had Yuugi give you that letter. I clearly stated my intentions in it."

And just like that it felt as if Anzu had been previously in a toxic bubble that decided to burst on her. The poison of it stunned her lungs.

"Yes. I know you did not read it." Some of his old amusement filled Atemu's expression, "I expected as much."

She flashed back to when Yuugi originally handed her the letter. She had thought it to be an "apology" of sorts. And at the time, she had also worried what else would be in it. Would Atemu put her down?

Now she had seen how utterly foolish she had been. Of course Atemu would not say anything to undermine her. Additionally, what did the contents of the letter matter anyway? It was _she_ who had been the scared one. In this situation she had been afraid to open it and now she was going to pay the price.

The door to Kaiba's hotel room clicked and then young CEO tossed a parting comment over his shoulder before striding towards them.

No, Anzu thought. She still needed more time to get this cleared up. She had to persuade Atemu to stay before it was too late. She had to wrap up their unfinished business!

As if reading her thoughts he smiled at her tiredly.

"You can't do this. This is something that you need to take your time to think over. We should all talk about this," Anzu said in a hurried whisper.

"My mind is not open for negotiation on this. Goodbye…Anzu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the end is drawing near! What will happen? You'll just have to wait ;) Reviews, opinions or thoughts please! Until next time, most sincerely yours —

Vaniti


End file.
